


Take the Fifth

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, ladyslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Faith thinks about five encounters with Buffy, season three.<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Fifth

The first time wasn't surprising. It's not so different and it just seemed like, the thing to do. If it was a guy looking at her like that, standing close and fixing straight at her, then the next thing is to lean in. Look up through her hair; stumble a little, not too strong but obvious and lean in close for, the next thing to do. Happened fast and seemed so natural that she didn't even realise until after, and they both looked away, looked down. Her heart beating a little faster but not earth shattering, you know? Nice, sweet, promising.

The second time was surprising. B ran off so fast she was redefining the word. No problem, no worries, she can deal. It's not like she's in love, just a tiny bit of lust. She's so tiny you know? Packed up into this tiny box of blonde and she's just itching to see what's inside. Itchy fingers been busy since the first time. Laying down at night, or sitting in that bar; rolling her hips and pushing down over the seam of her jeans. Mmmm, leaning forward on the stool, hands on the bar, tipping herself 'til it catches just right.

The third time she did not see coming. Slammed up against a tombstone and hell. If that wasn't enough to make her flip down low, then seeing B stake that perving vamp set up rolling waves that shook her inside out. No tricks, just raw, and so freaking hot she squelched home. Can't say that to B though. No discussion, just power and want, take, have. Love those words.

The fourth time she made happen. Snaking her arms round that little, hard-soft. Bony, alien and familiar at the same time. Strong, wicked strong, and control: every little movement managed and no worrying about bruises in the morning. Exploring each other is like coming home and she is sure no-one else ever did it this good. She uses everything she can think of and then they look for more. A bottle, a bobby pin and then light touches that no-one else alive could feel. Feather-light is new but good, and they play who can feel the most and they play who can feel the least.

Fifth time, she found out.


End file.
